


Adventure Time

by briidoesit



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I don’t know what this is, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Got7, but I swear it won’t actually be teen wolf, first fic, human jimin, human tae, its just the pilot episode I kinda copied, or if I should finish it, uh enjoy?, vampirebts, yes this is based on teen wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briidoesit/pseuds/briidoesit
Summary: Taehyung and Jimin lived in a very boring town. Watching-paint-dry-type of boring. That is until people start being killed by some animal no one ever sees. So of course they run off to investigate it. What’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is based off of Teen Wolf’s pilot. This is also my first fanfic so please let me know if my grammar is off and if I should continue. I plan to make my own plot and won’t be following Teen Wolf after this chapter. Also plan to make the rest of BTS vampires...you know.... for some spice. Let me know what you readers think and if you’d be interested in reading more. I know it’s a small chapter but I’d still appreciate feedback. Thanks!

“Psst!.......pssst!!!!...Jimin!” I whisper yelled as I threw small pebbles at my best friend’s second story window. 

A few seconds passed before I started to run out of pebbles—which was ridiculous by the way—considering the fact that his backyard literally led into an open forest. 

I started throwing broken twigs, a few dried rocks that might’ve been dog poo, something that looked suspiciously like a snail (I totally did not hear a definite splat that resulted), and once those ran out I said fuck it and threw my left shoe hoping—with very little concern— that it wouldn’t break his window. Again at least.

Jimin’s window finally slid open a second after the very not so quiet thump of my shoe. He peeked his light pink head out and boy was he pissed.

“Kim Taehyung.” Jimin growled, a death glare firmly set on his face. If looks could kill I’m positive I’d be six feet under. 

Ah so adorable~

“Jimin! My best buddy! Partner in crime! My favorite person in the whole entire universe who I know loves me just as muc-“ 

“Taehyung. It is 3:15am. 3:15. IN. THE. MORNING.”

Ah.. make that 12 feet. 

“Well...you see.. I just missed my best friend so much that I had to come see you!” I yelled, grinning innocently. 

“What did you do?” He replied in exasperation, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Aww~ so cute! I can’t help it. Ever since he died his hair pink he looks like a tiny human cotton candy ball of fluff!

“Okay! Before you yell at me! I was at home eating fruit loops and watching spongebob when I heard my dad’s walkie go off.” I explained hastily.

“Taehyung-“ came Jimin’s clipped warning.

“I totally did not sneak into his office and wait for a call on his walkie-talkie! It was just there on the counter! It was like it was waiting for me!” I rationed, flinging my arms around to try and convince my best friend—who very clearly wasn’t falling for my false innocence if the raised eyebrow was any clue—about my story. 

Jimin gave a tired sigh in response so I took that as my cue to continue.

“Right. Okay. So anyways, you know all those attacks that have been happening around town? The whole animal attacks?”

At Jimin’s curious nod I continued, “Well there was another one about an hour ago.” 

“Who was it?” Jimin asked, very much intrigued.

“They say it was a female but they don’t know who yet.”

“That sucks but that doesn’t explain why you’re here. At 3 in the morning might I add.” cue adorable eye roll here. 

“Well, dearest friend of mine, I also heard where she died.” I purposely paused for a few seconds. 

Can’t ruin the dramatic effect right? 

I squeaked as a pen hit my head. 

“Get on with it Tae.” 

“Right. Well, they said they found her in the Luna Forest.” 

Jimin looked nervously to the forest not far from his house, “Great. Thanks for giving me this information and thoroughly spooking me out. I can feel the love.” 

“Want to tell me again why you’re here? Because I don’t think you’ve gotten to that part.” He sassily added. 

“We’re going to go find her!” I declared, shifting my Spider-Man backpack. 

“What do you mean ‘find her’? You said it yourself, the police already found her.” He questioned. His eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“Yeah but get this, they only found half of her.” I replied with barely contained fear and excitement. Man I’m messed up.

“Half!?” He screeched, eyes going wide before immediately checking to see if he’d accidentally woken up his grandma who was currently a room over. 

“They only found her bottom half. They’re out looking in the North side of the forest for her, so I decided that my best pal and I could look in the South side. As it so conveniently starts in your backyard!” I whisper yelled in excitement. 

“Taehyung that is a terrible idea and you know it!” He whisper yelled back, poking his head out a bit more in agitation. 

“Come on Jiminie! There’s only a 10% chance that we’ll find her anyway.” I rationalized. 

“Her legs were found in the North side, so it’s not likely her other half is going to be in the South side.“ I continued. 

At Jimin’s hesitant look I added, “You know you want to! Plus I already packed a backpack for you!” 

He stared at me for a few seconds longer and I could see his will wavering. He glanced back and forth from me to the Hello Kitty backpack and sighed.

“Fine but we need to be back before 5! 2 hours is the most we’re going to be out here. Got it?” He hissed as he turned to presumably change into more appropriate clothes than his current rainbow pjs.

Any outsider would think he was completely uninterested and thoroughly pissed but I could see the twinkle in his eye. The curiosity and excitement at an adventure coming off him in waves. 

We’ve been going on little investigating trips for years now. I mean, there was nothing else to do in this boring town anyway. 

The most we’d find was little fights and some domestic cases. Nothing crazy, like say, murder for example. My dad always scolded us for listening to his police scanner but never actually stopped us so I guess he thought it was harmless.

Him and the other police officers didn’t mind us butting our noses into their cases or spectating from the outside either so we took full advantage of that. They couldn’t arrest the sheriff’s son anyways right? It’s not like they even had important or serious cases for two teens to mess up.

That is, until a few months ago. 

It all started with Angela Waters. She was the first victim to the animal attacks. From then on it was a different person every week and suddenly, the police force had a lot to handle. 

My dad specifically advised me to stay off the case and stay inside the second I asked about the killings. 

But who was I to ignore such an interesting adventure when it so neatly presented itself on my lap?

Little did I know that this little adventure would change our lives completely and irreversibly.


	2. The Encounter

It didn’t take long for Jimin to change and walk out his back door. He pulled out his house keys and took to locking up. I chose this time to look over his outfit. 

He chose a dark gray oversized hoodie paired with his ripped jeans finished with his black and white converse. His outfit was almost identical to mine. The only difference being that my hoodie was pitch black. 

Copycat.

“Put your shoe back on idiot.” 

Oh right. 

I forgot I threw it at his window. Whoops.

After putting my shoe back on and tightening the straps of my backpack I deemed us ready. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” I yelled with a cheshire grin, handing him his Hello Kitty backpack. It was a gift I got him when we were in like, fifth grade. He hated it at first but I think he’s warmed up to it over the years. 

He grinned in response, taking the backpack from my hand and slinging it on. 

Yup, totally loves it! 

We turned and marched into the Luna forest with our heads held high. 

————————————————————————————-

“Not gonna lie. This is actually kind of spooky.” Jimin said nervously, flicking his flashlight around. We’ve been walking for a good 20 minutes already and so far no corpse.

“Could be worse.” I replied before continuing, “The full moon lights up the whole forest so at least we can see a bit better.” 

“I wonder what kind of animal it is. I mean it’s gotta be a seriously deranged mountain lion right?” Jimin questioned, stepping over a massive root. 

The Luna trees were seriously massive. They towered over us and flashing our flashlights at them made their shadows look like freaking giants. I’ve already screamed five times because I mistook them for monsters.

“Well my dad said it has to be a mountain lion. It’s the only thing that can explain the claw marks.” I reasoned as I cautiously looked around. Stupid trees.

“The only thing that doesn’t make sense is why it keeps killing. I mean Angela Waters died in her backyard and she didn’t even live close to the forest.” Jimin thought out loud, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

I hummed in response, the same question running through my head.

It just didn’t make sense. None of it. Any animal will only attack if it’s being threatened or if it sees you as food but most of the victims weren’t even near the forest. Plus, no one has ever seen it or heard any of the attacks happen. No one! Well, no one alive to tell anyways. 

“You would think someone would hear it. I mean, the victims had to of screamed right? Or made some type of noise?” I mused aloud, thoroughly confused. 

“Exactly! It just doesn’t make any sense at all.” Jimin replied looking like a dragon as his breath danced in the air. Jesus it’s so cold.

“Maybe it’s possessed or has an evil vendetta against humans.” I shrugged. 

“Seriously? That makes even less sense.”

“You never know! What if someone killed its cub or whatever and it vowed to kill everyone in town!? Or maybe it’s someone in a costume.” I added, grinning at the imagery. 

“What is this, scooby doo?” Jimin chuckled, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. His flashlight bouncing off the trees crazily from the movement. 

Yeah. These trees are gonna give me a heart attack someday. Also, totally forgotten about layering up. It’s freezing.

“Well if it is I call being Shaggy and you’re Scoobs!” I yelled, walking ahead and turning around to flash my light in his face. 

“Ahck! Tae” he yelled in surprise, covering his eyes with his tiny hand before yelling again, “Stop beaming my eyes you jerk! I’m gonna go blind!” 

“Oh good! Then you could be Velma!” I laughed still shining my light in his face. 

Ahhh~ 

Jimin’s flustered face is so adorable. He’s just so fun to tease!

Wait a sec. 

Why’s his face getting bigger? 

“Ahh!” I yelled in surprise as he tackled me to the ground.

He squeezed my nose shut and I laughed in amusement. Well, as best I could with my nose plugged. A common punishment. 

“Say you’re sorry.” He whispered, a smirk firmly set on his face. I stubbornly stayed quiet, grinning up at him. 

“Taehyung~” he whispered innocently eyes narrowing as he squeezed my nose harder. 

Did I mention how scary Jimin could be? No? Oh... well he’s freaking terrifying.

“Ow! Ok! I’m sowwy!” I whined nasally, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Good boy.” He teased, patting my black hair like a dog. 

I glared playfully before grabbing his extended hand and letting him pull me up. 

We kept walking and after checking my phone and seeing that it had already been about an hour, we decided to head back. Totally wasn’t because I lost feeling in my fingers and toes or because I screamed at a squirrel. Nope. 

We weren’t really hoping we’d find the girl’s body anyways. I mean who would actually want to see that? We just wanted to be able to say we came out and looked. 

“Yeah let's make our way back. Any further and we might actually get lost.” Jimin replied shakily. I’m pretty sure I heard his teeth chattering. 

“Roger that. It’s freaking freezing. Who was the idiot that dragged us out here!?” I yelled, wrapping my arms around myself. 

“Uh, you?” Jimin replied in annoyance. 

“Oh right. Whatever come on.” 

We barely started heading back the way we came when suddenly the forest went silent. 

Like dead silent. 

No breeze, no rustling of leaves, just nothing. It’s like someone suddenly paused the whole world. 

The hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood straight. 

The silence was broken by a twig snapping. Our heads simultaneously whipped to our right.

“Taehyung?” Jimin whispered in fear, eyes wide and body frozen stiff.

I stood stock still. A bad feeling working its way into my gut. 

“Turn off your light.” I whispered as I clumsily turned mine off. Jimin hurriedly did as told and together we remained still straining our ears for any noise. 

We held our breath as a feeling of dread washed over us. I didn’t even dare to blink. I stared at where I thought the sound came from and could only see darkness. 

The moon helped to make the forest not as dark as usual but the trees were so tall that their shadows loomed almost everywhere.

Something was seriously wrong. 

I don’t know how but I just knew it. It’s like fear was being pumped into me from my head to my toes. I’d never felt so overwhelmed by a feeling before. 

What was freaking me out most was the fact that I couldn’t figure out why I was feeling this way. It was just a twig but it’s like our bodies instinctively knew something was off.

“T-T-Tae.” Jimin whispered, voice barely loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes connected with his and I could just see the terror. His face was deathly pale and he was trembling so hard his hair was vibrating. I’m sure I looked the same. His trembling form snapped me from my frozen trance and I just knew we had to leave. Like now. 

“We run back. No stopping.” I whispered shakily, reaching out to grab Jimin’s hand, hoping to comfort him as well as myself.

I waited for Jimin’s shaky nod before letting go and holding up three fingers. 

Three. 

Two.

“One!” I yelled as we took off sprinting back to Jimin’s house. We ran like the devil was on our heels. And well, it sounded like he was. 

A loud growl echoed around us. 

“Fucking run!” I screeched, panting like crazy. 

Whatever it was growled again and it sounded so close I nearly collapsed in fear. I forced my legs to keep going, swearing that if they stopped I’d cut them off. If we survived that is. 

We screamed as we both ran as fast as we could, stumbling over rocks and roots. I felt the sting of pain on my right arm but quickly ignored it in favor of getting the fuck away from the animal behind us. 

I constantly checked to see if Jimin was still beside me when suddenly something huge caught my line of sight. I turned my head to see exactly what was chasing us and I screamed so loud my throat hurt. 

It wasn’t a mountain lion. 

It was a fucking wolf. 

And no, not just any wolf. 

A giant fucking wolf. 

I saw it leap and immediately tackled Jimin out of the way. Unfortunately, I didn’t see where I had tackled him to and now we were falling down a hill.

I screamed out in pain as I tumbled and rolled down the steep hill. I faintly heard Jimin’s groans somewhere off to my left but couldn’t really focus as I was slamming into the floor over and over again. 

“Ngghhhh” I groaned as I finally came to a stop. I rolled onto my back, coughing as I tried to regain my breath. That last tumble completely knocked the air out of me.

“Taehyung! Taehyung!” I heard Jimin anxiously shout a little ways off. I tried to call out to him but ended up coughing some more. 

“Taehyung!” He screeched again and I could immediately tell he was sobbing.

“Over here!” I yelled through my pain. I sat up slowly as Jimin ran over. 

“Oh fuck! Tae you’re bleeding!” He shouted, grabbing my shoulders to steady my swaying.

I’m bleeding? Oh. 

Is that what was leaking down my face? I thought it was sweat or something. 

I gingerly brought my hand up to my forehead and hissed in pain. Shit. Yup. Definitely bleeding. 

I looked at Jimin’s face and winced. 

“You look like shit Jimin.” I said, voice laced with concern as I glanced over him. His hair was a complete mess. Twigs and leaves stuck in it. His face was covered in dirt and tears. His clothes crumpled and torn. 

He chose to ignore my comment and instead focus on more important things. 

“What the fuck was that Tae!?” He sobbed as he clutched my shoulder tightly. 

What was what? 

A flash of bright yellow eyes and suddenly I remembered it. 

The wolf. 

“S-S-Shit! Jimin we gotta go! Like right fucking now!” I shouted as I bolted up. 

My vision swam and I toppled into a bush. 

“Shit Tae! Are you okay!?” I distantly heard Jimin say, but I couldn’t focus. Something stunk so bad I almost vomited. I looked around and caught sight of a lump not too far away. 

I froze for the second time tonight. My mind completely blank. 

A foot away from me was Laura May. 

And she was missing the bottom half of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!! Thank you guys for commenting on my story! It helped motivate me to know that some of you wanted me to continue! Please let me know how you like this story and if you’re excited for more! I’ve never written a chase seen before so I hope I was able to catch the fear they felt. I’ll try to upload a chapter every day so be on the look out! Thank you!


End file.
